


Will You Come With Me?

by JenCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Clueless Harry, Crying, Draco lie to protect Harry, Fools in Love, Heartbreak, Hurt Draco, Hurt Harry, M/M, Mind blowing sex, Post-War, Sad, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, They love each other, Things Go Wrong, after war, not a happy fic, snake in paradise, still don't know what to tag, they accidentally hurt each other's feelings, this really is so far from anything happy, trouble getting hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: After war Draco and Harry fell in love but not too long after something bad happened forcing Draco take a step back.





	Will You Come With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you come to cry your eyes out, you're in the right place. Enjoy.

Harry and Draco have been together for couple years now, after the war and all the mess of it they just somehow clicked together, falling deeply in love.

Everything was perfect and sex was mind blowing.

But then after three years something changed.

The thing about them having sex was that they always come at the same time, meeting that sweet edge together but tonight something was off, Draco was a moaning mess just like Harry but after Harry fall over that sweet edge Draco wasn’t even close to his.

\- Babe, - Harry thrust couple more times before slipping out of Draco, still jerking him. - Come for me, Draco. -

It took ten more minutes for Draco to finally hit that edge, pulling Harry close, kissing him.

It wasn’t that big of a deal for them, sometimes you just need to take a bit more for the sweet result.

After couple weeks it got a bit worse.

Draco was covering over Harry, thrusting deeply, both so close to their realise.

They come together but something throw Harry out of his pleasure, something that made his stomach turn in not such great way.

He opened his eyes to see small drops of blood drop from Draco’s nose and hitting his skin.

\- Oh my, Draco! You’re bleeding! - Harry softly pushed Draco off of himself, sitting up in alarm.

\- It’s all okay, nothing to worry about. - Draco huf out a laugh, wiping at his nose a couple of times. - See, it already stopped. -

Draco smiled calming Harry down.

But then the next time it happened again, this time the bleeding went on a bit longer.

Every next time the bleeding just went on for a bit longer.

This time it started a bit earlier too, just before they come but that didn’t stop Draco, he made sure to throw Harry over that sweet edge, following him through.

Harry helped him sit up after and get to the bathroom, the bleeding a lot worse, looking like a tap left open.

\- I’m worried, maybe we should call a healer about this. - Harry hold one arm over Draco.

\- No need, babe. I’m simply out of shape and you literally blow my mind of how good you are. - Draco smiled tiredly and pecked Harry’s lips before washing his face.

Something in Draco’s voice left a bit of worry deep inside Harry, Draco saw that and disturb him with small kisses, knowing damn well that he was lying to his love.

After that everything start to go even more downhil.

Draco was feeling sick most of the time, apologizing Harry and simply going to sleep, leaving Harry to deal with his hornynes by himself.

After couple of weeks it was a full blow surprise when Harry woke up from Draco blowing him, making sure to get Harry all needy before setting him off the edge.

Couple more morning like that happened and it all was almost back to normal, them being goofy together.

One evening Draco finally pulled Harry close, starting to kiss him deeply and needy.

They end up in intense making out session, ripping the clothes off of each other, needy to get in the bed.

Harry was painfully hard already, he pressed down in want to grind against Draco’s hardness just to find none.

Harry pulled back a bit, looking down to see that Draco wasn’t hard even a bit.

Draco followed Harry’s look and before Harry could say anything simply pulled him back in for a deep kiss.

When after ten more minutes of making out nothing changed Harry give up, sitting up.

\- Is something wrong? -

\- No, nothing is wrong, just come back. - Draco tried to pull Harry back into kiss, trying desperately.

\- You’re not even getting hard, Draco! -

\- And do you think I don’t see that?! - Draco snapped, sitting back, sudden anger flaring up.

\- No need to scream at me! - Harry stand up.

\- C’mon! Come back, let me at least blow you. - Draco reached out to Harry, cursing his own body for such betrayal.

\- And what’s the point? It is clear than it do nothing to you. - Harry turned on his heel and walked into bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Draco wanted to scream at himself, he saw how hurt Harry was and all because his fucking body didn’t listen to him and what he wanted.

After that evening they didn’t even try.

Draco left Harry his well deserved time in the shower every morning, cursing himself for it.

It’s been two whole months without any sexual thing going on between them, even simple kisses now were a rare thing.

Draco surprised Harry with a date, taking him to watch the quidditch.

He loved watching Harry being all excited but his joy was soon gone when he noticed how Harry was checking out one of the players.

All fit, robes tightly hugging that perfect body and of course, around 4 years younger than Draco was.

Draco watched Harry carefully, his heart breaking a bit more by the time when he noticed that Harry was close to be hard.

That moment Draco made his choice, he couldn’t kept torturing Harry with what was going on.

After the game they went down, ready to meet the players, Harry looked all excited and Draco couldn’t ignore the slight bulge in his pants and how his eyes followed the younger player.

\- You can go get him. - Draco finally spoke.

\- What? - Harry glanced at Draco.

\- You can go sleep with him. I don’t mind. - in that moment Draco was thankful that he have grown up being master at hiding his emotions.

\- What are you talking about? -

\- Harry, I saw you watching him and you’re already half hard. Go on, have fun that you deserve. I bet he’s good in bed. - Draco half smiled at Harry before Harry turned to look at the sexy player again.

Harry cursed himself for how he have checked the dude out, he turned back to say something to Draco just to find that he was already gone.

Harry cursed again, apperating home.

Draco was standing in their kitchen, holding onto table, an unopened bottle of strong wine in front of him.

Harry walked closer, ready to put his hand on Draco’s shoulder but before he could touch him, Draco start to speak.

\- We should break up. -

\- What? Babe, i’m sorry for checking him out, okay? We don’t need to break up. It won’t happen again. -

\- No, Harry, we do. You wanted him because I can’t give you what you need anymore. And it’s not your fault. You deserve someone who can fulfil all your needs. -

Draco was still standing with his back toward Harry, not being able to look at him right now. His heart was breaking but it was for the best.

Harry just stand there watching Draco without knowing what to say, not really believing what he was hearing.

\- But I love you… - He finally said.

Draco took a shaky breath, hating himself more about what will come next.

\- But I don’t love you anymore. So go on, go get that guy, by the time you’ll come back I will be gone. - Draco didn’t dare to turn around, tears was pooling in his eyes.

\- Is that’s the reason why…? -

\- Yes, Potter. Now go, leave me the fuck alone. - Draco snapped, opening the bottle of wine in front of him.

Harry didn’t say anything, watching Draco for a bit more before apperating away.

Draco break down crying, holding the bottle close as if that could hold the broken pieces of his heart together.

Harry was angry and hurt so he went on and fucked that quidditch player, coming home after feeling even worse, finding that all of Draco’s things were gone.

After that day Harry didn’t hear about Draco till one morning, just month after, Hermione floo in, tears all puffy from crying, hugging Harry tight.

\- I am so so sorry, Harry! - She sobbed against his chest, showing him a fresh newspaper.

A big photo of Draco were on the front page.

Draco that didn’t even look like Draco, all weak and without any light in his eyes, barely holding up.

Big letters written over the top of it, making Harry drop to the ground, not believing the words.

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy found dead this morning. Died at the age 20 from cancer._ **

All Harry’s world was gone, all little pieces were falling in blank places, explaining all the things that have happened the past couple months.

\- He didn’t even tell me… He lied that he didn’t love me anymore and I believed him, I believed him and went and slept with that guy… - Harry was shaking terribly.

\- I’m so sorry, Harry, we all are… - Hermione hold him, tears streaming down her face, mixing up with Harry’s.

\- I love him… I love him… - Harry was sobbing hard.

Images flooding back in his memories of all the little things that was so clear that Draco was sick.

Harry felt his heart breaking more and more with every passing minute.

The rest of the day was a blur, that evening Harry went to sleep feeling numb.

He was waken up by soft kissed being pressed against his face.

When he opened his eyes he saw a joyful Draco with that well know glint dancing in his eyes.

\- Will you come with me, baby? - Draco whisper against Harry’s lips.

\- Of course. - Harry answer in a heartbeat, pressing their lips together.

They were together again, Harry’s heart letting out its final beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you did enjoy it at least a bit. Comment below to tell me how you liked or hated it. Thank you.


End file.
